User blog:Arvin30p/First day: Sazanami's side
Sazanami was assigned with the admiral as his Secretary ship. They are on a certain naval base just south of town in an island 200 Km away from the mainland. Sazanami: At last, the day of our arrival at the base has come. Master, are you excited? Admiral: No Sazanami. Should I call you by your name now or your real name (name before she became a ship girl) if you would mind? Sazanami: No Master, Call me by 'her' given name. Afterall, I'm representing a part of herself afterall. Admiral: I see, By the way. Why call me 'Master?' I know you are not into stuffs like this. And to boot you are not wearing a maid uniform? Sazanami: How Rude! Of course the spirit that lies inside of me calls her captain 'her master', but I wonder if this soul is into this kind of thing? Admiral: hmm, should you ask her? oh well, nevermind. she wouldn't give you a good answer anyways. But man, an Ayanami-class Destroyer in a body of a High School girl... how dreamy this spirit is, are you sure it's not a spirit of a dirty old man? Sazanami: Back to that joke again!? Of course not! It's a spirit of a delicate woman... a woman filled with purity and innocence. Admiral: Innocence? more like a spirit full of curiousities. Why does she loves Maids? did she grew up pampered. Wait, how ships pampered back then? Sazanami: Master, It's rude to ask a woman about her secrets. Even a fine and elegant lady like me is sensitive to these questions. One must have a secret or two Master. Admiral: well, my name is kept a secret from the five of you. After all, I never intended to let you know my name. Call me 'Raven'. Sazanami: Eww, how poor your naming sense is. Of course I would love to hear your true name is. afterall, I've been doing a lot of things just to get your attention and just to look at my way. Asides, I'm willing to be your bride. Just marry me now and forget about Samidare. Admiral: Hah!? you're joking right? Nevermind. so Sazanami, Is this the base already? It feels like an abandoned school building to me? Sazanami: According to your friend and mentor, this is an abandoned School building, but surprisingly it has a complete facilities in raising, training and developing ship-girls like me. And there is a hot-spring (for some reasons unknown) near this base. I've already contracted this area's Mamiya-san and Akashi-san to start refurbishing our current assets and a few contractors to immediately finish our vital spots for our operation. Admiral: Okay, Good work. I'll give you an Ice Cream if we finished cleaning this up tonight... I'll even cook for you. Sazanami: Really! Then, I must work harder then. C'mon Master... Let's go. Admiral: Okay. Please be easy on me. My body is still weak after all. Sazanami: Yes. The two started cleaning the whole base and before the night came they already finished cleaning the halls and the Admiral's room. Even the bare room that they call 'our room' is thouroughly cleaned. After cleaning the rooms, the admiral cooked some food and bought Ice cream from Mamiya (of course, he paid for that) and then they ate lunch and desserts together. No sorties was done, no ship Construction was done and no map clearing was done that day. Indeed a typical day at a lazy office/house. They put their futons in the 'our room' and retire the night. they are too tired from doing anything after they do the general clean up, so the night passed away without any hitches. - Sazanami's first day end. - Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic